Driver's gas bag modules have been part of the standard equipment of modern vehicles for some years. Economic considerations require that the gas bag module can be mounted and fastened to the vehicle in as few process steps as possible. In the fastening of gas bag modules in steering wheels, therefore, screw couplings are being increasingly replaced by the use of detent connections, for reasons of cost and time. These must, at the same time, be able to be closed quickly and simply and ensure a secure connection.
It is an object of the invention to improve an above-mentioned gas bag module with regard to its installation and fastening to the steering wheel.